


Go on then

by vegetablebirb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Humor, M/M, White Day, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetablebirb/pseuds/vegetablebirb
Summary: Renjun hasneverforgiven Jaemin for breaking his heart in fifth grade.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Go on then

**Author's Note:**

> Some context: in some Asian countries, White Day is like a confession day that happens a moth after Valentine's day. You can see in many dramas that people gift each other homemade chocolates on White Day. Here is a [link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Day) to the Wikipedia page for a better explanation of the holiday.

“So let me get this straight,” Renjun said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You want _me_ to go out with _you_?”

Jaemin nodded, big smile on his face.

Renjun raised an eyebrow. “Really? After you rejected and humiliated me when I asked you out?”

The smile fell off of Jaemin’s face. “That was in fifth grade!”

Renjun narrowed his eyes, “And?”

Jaemin threw his hands up in exasperation. “And we’re in high school now? And we’re all different now?”

Renjun shrugged, “What can I say? You forgive, but never forget.” He hiked his backpack further up his shoulder and began to walk away.

Much to Renjun’s annoyance, Jaemin tugged his backpack off. “I’ll carry it for you.”

It was exam season, and Renjun was lugging around his textbooks. He pursed his lips, “Suit yourself.” Jaemin huffed and puffed but never opened his mouth to complain about the weight of the bag the entire way he walked Renjun to his next class.

“You know, I don’t know why you’re freaking out over this,” Chenle said without looking up from his phone. “This is the perfect opportunity to get revenge.”

“Revenge?” Renjun asked, interest piqued.

Something blew up on Chenle’s screen, causing him to unleash a dolphin screech. “Yeah, you should play along. And then break his heart like he did to you _back in fifth grade_. White Day’s coming up, that’ll be the perfect time to do it.”

Renjun pulls Chenle into a chokehold, resulting in another shriek to pierce his eardrums. “You’re an evil child. That’s why I like you.”

Jisung, Renjun’s other favorite child, was less enthusiastic about the whole idea.

“Bro, are you sure about this?” Jisung asked as Renjun poured the pastel pink (Jaemin’s favorite color) concoction into the chocolate molds. “I’m sure Jaemin was just being an immature jerk back then. You could just take the high road and let this go.”

 _No, I’m completely unsure about this._ Renjun pursed his lips and replied, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

As Renjun finished tying the ribbon on the box, he recalled how Jaemin persistently walked him to class everyday for the past week. Jaemin brought Renjun snacks at lunch and listened to him ramble on about his assignments. He was just...so very boyfriend material.

Maybe Jisung was right. Maybe he was about to make a mistake.

Chenle started chanting, “Do it! Do it! Do it!” He saw Renjun’s distressed expression, “Aw come on! Do it for heartbroken fifth grader Renjun!”

Then again, Jisung was also really close to Jaemin and was probably biased.

Renjun steeled himself. _Do it for heartbroken Renjun._

Renjun handed the prettily tied box to Jaemin.

The way Jaemin beamed his million watt smile made Renjun almost feel bad about what was going to happen. _Almost_.

Renjun felt his stomach churn as he watched Jaemin untie the ribbon, fingers practically trembling with excitement.

His heart thumped painfully loud in his chest as Jaemin brought one of the heart shaped candies to his mouth. _Doing this for heartbroken me,_ Renjun reminded himself.

Jaemin bit into the chocolate. He paused.

Because that “chocolate” wasn’t edible at all.

It was simply chocolate scented soap.

“Go on then.” A slow smile spread across Renjun’s face, malevolent content swelling in his chest. “Finish the chocolates and I’ll give you one date.”

Jaemin looked at the half-bitten piece of soap in his hand. Renjun smirked with satisfaction.

Something flashed in Jaemin’s eyes.

Perhaps it was determination.

Perhaps it was stupidity.

Then, Jaemin crammed the rest of the soap in his mouth. He hurriedly chewed a few times and swallowed with difficulty.

Renjun looked on with undisguised horror as Jaemin reached for another piece of soap. This was a _bad_ idea. What was Renjun thinking, taking advice from Chenle of all people?

Jaemin took a deep breath and moved to bite into it.

“Wait!” Renjun yelled. “Jaemin, I’m sorry...I- don’t eat the soap. I’ll go out with you, okay? I’m sorry.”

Jaemin coughed a little and wheezed, “So are you...like my boyfriend now?”

Renjun nodded absentmindedly, half-expecting Jaemin to faint or something. Who knew the consequences of eating soap?

Jaemin smiled, dropping the box of soaps. He sprinted over to the nearest trash can, and promptly threw up.

Renjun walked Jaemin to the nurse’s office. Since there was only one class period left, the nurse allowed Jaemin to “rest” for the remainder of the day in one of the cots.

Renjun spent the entirety of his free period with Jaemin in the nurse’s office. He figured he owed Jaemin that much.

“You were right. We’ve all changed. I guess I was the only one hung up on the past.” Renjun awkwardly picked at a loose thread on his jacket. Jaemin was technically his boyfriend now. And frankly, Renjun had no idea what to do with that information.

“It’s alright, Junnie. I don’t blame you. I was a little b1tch back then.” Jaemin held out his hand. Renjun hesitated, then slid his hand into Jaemin’s.

Jaemin giggled, “I was going to ask for the cup of water.”

“Oh.” Renjun’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. He tried to let go of Jaemin’s hand, but Jaemin interlocked their fingers together.

“I’m not about to let go of you now, Renjun.”

. . .

“Hey, do you think if I didn’t throw up the soaps, I’d be able to fart bubbles?” Jaemin asked.

Renjun shook his head and handed Jaemin the glass of water.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)) just a quick little something that's been sitting in my archives for a while now.  
> Hope you guys staying warm, and happy Valentine's day! 💖  
> ~ 🌻


End file.
